My Angel
by MadaSasu
Summary: “Team 7 must come together once again.You are ordered to find, Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,and lastly Sasuke Uchiha. This team had broken apart 3 years ago. As you know they are now 18 years old. I trust you Kakashi,the human rave lies within your hands"
1. Chapter 1

"My Angel"

Chapter 1

Words: 4245

"Team 7 must come together once again… You are ordered to find, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and lastly, Sasuke Uchiha… This team had broken apart 3 years ago. As you know they are now 18 years old and each are somewhat near each other. Naruto Uzumaki is reported to work in a shop in the east. Sakura Haruno is known to be a renowned medic nin is the north… Sasuke Uchiha will be found in the south. I trust you with this Kakashi… The human race lies in your hands. Don't let me down."

"Understood lady Hokage…"

An older Kakashi nodded as he took off and out of the Hokage tower.

Kakashi's POV

I can get Sakura very quickly because she's just at the end of the town. I ran quickly and thought about what had started this.

_Flashback _

_I watched from an ally as a group of them came together hovering over a newly made demon. They helped the once human up and started to explain things that I was not meant to have heard._

"_Listen here newborn…" One said as he tilted the poor mans head up. _

"_You serve under the darkness now… You're going to come with us! You are no longer human!" The red eyed demon that was holding the newborn up put his hands on the man's eyes and held them open. The yelling one looked him straight in the eye as the newborn gave a shriek-like scream that almost made my ears bleed. The man stood up as the other demon let go off him. He had a sick grin on and he bowed to the other demon. The other laughed with malevolence twisting into his voice._

"_Good now your name is Entice… That is your new name…"_

_The once human nodded. _

"_Come Entice we have so much to do… To kill every weak human and to change the strong…" The man grinned revealing two fangs…_

"_Welcome to hell my newly made demon…" They all started to walk away along with the man trailing behind them…_

_These were not humans. These were true demons who threatened the human race so causally. I have to tell the hokage… With that I left fast as lightning. _

_End flashback…_

I ran into the hospital and to the front desk as that sick people smell rotted my nostrils. I hated it.

"Do you know where Sakura Haruno is in this hospital??" I asked franticly.

The shocked receptionist looked up at me. She pushed her long blond hair out of her face and checked on the computer.

"Um… She's in the ER…" I ran away to that part of the building without listening to her words of protest. The faster I find them the faster we can defeat this threat. As I reached the ER I looked around as patients looked at me like I belonged in the mental unit. Sakura should know where Naruto is exactly and Naruto should know where Sasuke is…

I saw pink hair walking out of a room. I ran toward the pink blob and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Kakashi????" She said in fright.

I looked down to my old student. She had grown. Her hair was a short pink and her face seemed like a grown woman. She had a white gown on with a white hat to go with it. Just like in make-out paradise!! O my god!! I composed myself and smiled.

"Sakura you have to come with me…"

She nodded as she went over to the desk and checked herself out and walked outside with me.

"Lady Hokage informed me that you were coming… She also explained why… Is it true or are you guys pulling my leg?" She asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately it's true… Everything is true… I should have gone to church on Sunday…"

She sighed and whacked me in the back of my head. She clenched her fists and stared at me angrily.

"This is no time for jokes!!!!" She screamed like a harpy.

I shrugged. Humor was something I used to cover up reality I guess… But it was time to get serious… I can't joke around.

"I'm sorry Sakura… Do you know where Naruto is??" She raised a pink fine eyebrow.

"Yes, he's not far… And he keeps in contact with Sasuke from what I know…"

"Show me the way." She nodded and we took off.

Naruto's POV

I cleaned the tables of the ramen shop humming a tune. I snickered as I pasted a man I had tied up after Grandma had called me. Demons eh? Well that's just great! I have a very good knowledge of them after I had a demon fad when I was 16 but I sure didn't thing they were gonna come to life to kill all of us. It didn't seem real. I heard that Kakashi was coming to get me. And maybe Sakura was going to be with him so it looked like all the old team 7 was coming together again. I didn't know what to think anymore! After team 7 split apart everything seemed to fall apart too! We were the most known ninja team there was back then. Then Sakura went of to a medical school which left just me and Sasuke.

After Sasuke killed his brother he sank into a deep depression… I didn't feel close to him or any of them anymore so I left. After that I guess Sasuke had left on his own too…

I looked down in shock at the demon like creature. His head lay face down and black blood pouring from his lips… He somehow killed himself. I leaned over and looked at the red eyed creature. His mouth was open so I couldn't help but to look at the fangs it was interesting. I was going to lean closer till I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"What the fuck????" I turned around and grabbed my broom pointing it at the attackers. Sakura and Kakashi stared at me as if I was stupid. Opp's I frowned and put the broom back onto the counter, I was hoping for a fight.

"Is that what they look like?" Sakura asked as she bent down pushing me out of the way observing the body. She poked it and backed away. "Why did you kill it???" She yelled at me angrily.

"Hey I did not kill it! It killed itself!!!" I scowled. Out of the corner of my eye I kept a watch on the thing. It was scary but it could easily be mistaken as a human. People could assume the red eyes were a kekkei genkai. And you could easily hide the fangs. You just had to keep your mouth shut. Plus some stupid people might just believe you're a snake person. Sasuke's old partner had those but all of his teeth were like that…

"It's smart… We would have interrogated it… From what I have seen if they are controlled they have no say in anything… So his controlled mind told him to end it so he won't leak info…" Kakashi said emotionlessly.

I nodded.

"Do you know were Sasuke is??" Sakura said hopefully

I scratched the back of my head. "Kinda he's in the city. But I don't know where exactly I don't talk with him anymore." She frowned.

"Well looks like were going duck hunting." Kakashi said smiling as Sakura and I gave him a dirty look.

"Haha… You get it...? Sasuke's hair…Duck… Never mind…"

Sakura just got up and left and I followed leaving Kakashi standing there rubbing the back of his hair.

After a while Kakashi caught up with us as we walked into the city. I looked around in awe at the so many villagers that ran all over the place. We started walking into the center. I heard Sakura squeal and I turned around to see what she saw.

"O my god!!! It's Sasuke!" I looked over to where she was pointing and looked at this poster that was hung all over the buildings and fences. It showed Sasuke with his sharingan screaming into a microphone. But it introduced him as Zenth and the concert was tonight…

"He's…A…Singer…" I looked over to the huge line of people going into the concert. I could already hear music so it must have already started. The big line of people seemed to get impatient which made them even angrier as I grabbed Sakura and Kakashi's hand and pulled them to the front of the line. I knew I haven't seen Sasuke in a while but maybe I had a chance.

"Excuse me?" I said to the teller. "We are friends of the singer…"

She blew a pink bubble then chewed her gum staring at me.

"Is that so…? Name?" She asked mockingly.

"Um… Naruto…" I smiled.

She looked over to a sheet next to her and scanned down the names. Her eyes widened and opened a drawer next to her. She grabbed out three tickets and three passes.

"Here is your tickets sir and your back stage passes… Just ask a worker to show you were his room is after the show. It's an honor to meet Zenth's best friend!" She screamed.

I guess Sasuke must have known that we would have come sooner or later. Sasuke and I were close before but it was comforting to know that he still thought that. I thanked the girl and handed out the passes and tickets to Sakura and Kakashi.

Our little group walked into the concert as a new song started. I gazed upon Sasuke. His hair had gotten much longer and he was wearing a leather vest with no shirt under it showing his deathly pale skin he wore along with his black leather skinny jeans… And are his nipples pierced??? His sharingan was on and he started to play the guitar and banging his head to the music.

**[Song: Monster By: Skillet]**

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

He stared into the crowed with his eyes wide and a crazy smile on his face. The screamed with the chorus and kept his smile on when he screamed.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

He paused and banged on his guitar closing his eyes then opened them as he started singing again.  
_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Istarted taping my foot and smiled for him… I never knew Sasuke had such a good voice.  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

His raven hair moved up and down as I watched him as he seemed like he was living in the song. He sang the words and acted as if he was speaking to us about it.  
_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

He started singing but almost speaking the song without much music behind him.  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

That's when I saw it when he said monster with a screamo tone his mouth opened just enough to see it. He had fangs…  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I kept looking at the fangs and then his eyes… He was not human…  
_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

As soon as the song ended everyone started clapping loudly. Girls screamed and I could swear one of them flashed him. I snapped out of my deep thoughts and looked at Kakashi and Sakura they were clapping too; obviously they had not seen the fangs. Throughout the rest of the concert I couldn't hear any of the songs, I only focused on Sasuke. I clenched my fists as I look at him. Sasuke…

When all the songs were done Sasuke spoke to the crowd with a smile…

"You guys have been awesome… I have to say that my new song which I played first in the concert is my favorite to sing. Well I hope you guys have had a great day but its almost midnight so you guys better go. So see ya!!!" He played a couple notes as he left the stage with his band.

Our group ran to a staff and they took us backstage. A couple members were drinking some beer back stage but the staff told us that Sasuke was in his dressing room. We came up to a door with one of those Hollywood stars on it saying Zenth. He knocked on the door and from inside a male voice yelled to come in. The staff opened the door then walked away.

Sasuke had his feet on the make-up desk and his vest was off leaving him with no shirt showing his skinny waist as he was fixing his eyeliner with a mini mirror in his hand. He looked over and smirked.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… Haven't seen you guys for a while…" He took his feet off the desk and stood up walking a little closer to us.

"Zenth! That a different name! Where did you come up with it?" Sakura asked smiling.

"A friend gave me the idea…" He said quietly.

"So did you guys enjoy the concert?" He asked putting his hand on his hip.

"Yes and the use of your sharingan as a part of your out-fit is brilliant you really look like a rock/metal singer! Hahaha!" Kakashi laughed.

"Ya, people like my sharingan I guess…" He said quietly.

I have had enough. I couldn't let him get away with acting human.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked over at me raising an eyebrow.

"If that is your sharingan, then let me see you turn it off…"

His eye's widened. He started stuttering and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"U-um why?" He asked with a fake small smile.

"No reason… Turn it off…" His smile started to fade away. Kakashi got my signal and jumped onto Sasuke pushing him to the ground. Kakashi succeeded in tying him up after and made him sit up with his knee.

I bended down and forced his mouth open with my hands. After some struggle Sasuke gave up and opened his mouth obeying me.

I looked at his fangs and Kakashi frowned and Sakura was in shock. I started pacing.

"When did this happen…?" I asked Sasuke worried.

"As soon as I left Kohona… Who cares?" He practically spat at me.

I pressed my lips together and made a face.

"I do… And how come you aren't brainless?" He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Brainless? I made a deal…" He glared and pouted at me. I avoided his eyes.

"What was that?" Sakura asked scared.

He turned his crimson gaze over to Sakura with a taunting smile.

"They give me power and free will; I help them learn to act human…" My eyes widened.

"Wait! You asked them to turn you!?" He scoffed at me like I was stupid but still keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Who wouldn't want to live forever with promise that nobody can out wit you?" He smirked.

I moved my head in disagreement. He was nuts! Why did he do that?

"He's lying." Sakura said as I just noticed that her hand was on his neck counting his pulse. He shot her an angry look.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you Sasuke?" A pout molded his face. It was quite amusing how female he was like. I had to stop myself from smiling.

"I don't have to tell you guys shit…" He said closing his eyes.

Kakashi sent a bolt of lightning through his system and he coughed for air. Ouch…

"What the fuck?!?!?" He yelled

"I think you might want to tell us Sasuke-kun… I can do worse…" Sometimes I think if Kakashi's integration skills are a good thing…

Sasuke smiled as he slammed his head back into Kakashi's crouch… Double ouch…

Kakashi swore as he shocked Sasuke harder. Before Sasuke could hit Kakashi again in anger I pulled Sasuke forward and pushed Kakashi back.

"Kakashi you shock I hold…" I looked back to Sasuke he was spaced out looking down.

"Back to business…" Sasuke snapped back into reality and then glared at me.

"Why did you do it?" He looked down and mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Get out of my life! If you have to know I got a boyfriend! And ya it's a BOYfriend! He told me that I would have a free will and that I could stay that way forever with him… I just had to teach the others how to be human and never leave him… That was the deal! Now get the fuck off!!" He screamed. I frowned. He had a boyfriend… Then why was he getting angry about it. That's when I saw his eyes were wet.

"He dumped you…" I said what I was thinking. Sakura recovered from the shock of Sasuke being gay even though it didn't surprise me at all and frowned.

Sasuke tried to blink the tears away. His glare didn't seem that threatening to me anymore…

"No, I dumped him because he cheated on me…" He spoke acting strong.

"Sasuke I will kill this demon bastard… They are going to try to kill the human race… So it is good for all of us if some of the original demons that came here are dead. Help us… Please?" I smiled as he sighed which meant a yes in Sasuke language.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked as I waved for Kakashi to untie him.

He stretched out his arms and got up.

"He's was supposed to come over after the show… He still keeps watch on me…"

Everyone's eyes went sharp. He could have told us that earlier.

"When is he coming?" He went back over and put some more eyeliner on as he spoke because it had wore off from his wet eyes. He tried to mask the fear in his voice but I was too close to him not to notice it.

"In a couple minutes, in fact he is coming right now… I can hear him; you might want to hide…" All of us scattered to hide the best we could.

The door bust open as Sasuke flinched noticeably and put his eyeliner down.

A tall man with blazing red eyes walked up to Sasuke with a medium sized skinny guy and a huge guy behind him. The tall one smiled and pushed his long black greasy hair behind his pale ear. He was at least 7 inches taller than Sasuke because Sasuke had the figure of a small woman… He grabbed Sasuke's chin and made him look over.

"Orochimaru, don't touch me…" He spat at him.

The man gave a devilish smile.

"Sasuke-kun can't we talk this out my love?" The freak practically hissed. So this was the boyfriend… He seemed so much older than him…

"Don't even speak to me you pathetic excuse for a demon!!" The two behind the man leaned forward ready to attack Sasuke. I took out a knife but waited. The demon named Orochimaru stuck out his right arm and stopping the low growls that came from his men.

"Sasuke-kun, how about you come with me and I can make up for it… I don't like seeing you alone without my protection… I just want to keep you safe… At least let me find someone to protect you till you come back to me…" Sasuke scowled.

"Bite me…" He hissed back at the man.

The man smiled. "Sasuke-kun, trust me… You need me…" The freak grabbed Sasuke over to him in a grip. His hands held Sasuke's ass tightly and his pale palms touched him more than I was going to take. He tried to push himself free but the demon forced a kiss on him while the others behind him were laughing. That was it…

"Get your fucking hands of him!!" I spoke as I walked out from my hiding place. The demon looked at me and growled.

"And who are you human??" He said scowling while Sasuke mewed trying to get out of his hands. I could see that it was turning the man on. He had Sasuke locked onto his body. He had an erection and it sickened me.

"I'm his boyfriend and his protection! So fuck off!" I screamed the half-lie.

He scoffed.

"You're kidding right? A puny human? Sasuke-kun is this true?" He looked down to the raven.

"Orochimaru! Get of off me… And yes! So get you greedy hands off my ass!" Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and the smaller feminine raven ran over to me and into my arms. I held him tight not letting myself enjoy it to much. Sasuke's face was buried in my shoulders as a heard a quiet thank you…

"You're welcome…" I whispered back.

"So boy!? How about you leave and let me get back to my uke…" I scoffed at his choice of words and glared. He had no right to speak about Sasuke that way. I still had my knife in my hand as I embraced Sasuke.

"Like I would leave MY boyfriend with you! And do not call him that!" I yelled.

He chuckled.

"Well that's what he is… And he's MINE… Sasuke come back here right now or you know what I can do to him…"

I felt my shirt getting wet as I looked down Sasuke started crying…

"No… Please… Don't hurt him…" I heard Sasuke sob.

I held him closer shushing him.

"Then come and give me a kiss before I leave…" The demon demanded smiling.

I felt Sasuke try to move away from me but I held him tighter.

"You can't do shit to me!" I yelled at him.

He just snickered as he pointed his hand toward me. "We will see…"

"Pain…" He spoke.

That's when I felt as if my head was going to blow up. A piercing sound filled my ears and made them bleed. I felt like my lungs were on fire. My head pounded in pain as the world became distorted to my eyes as I collapsed. I felt dizzy like my brain was shutting down. My hands shook as I placed them on my head. Then suddenly the pain was gone. I looked up and saw Kakashi stab the demon in the shoulder missing his heart.

Sakura was there is a flash attacking his followers. Sasuke was next to me and it finally occurred to me that I was laying in his lap as a protective lightning barrier formed around us. His eyes were closed concentrating on the shield. I gazed upon his face and realized that maybe I wanted to believe that he was my boyfriend… Or make it so that he was.

I looked toward the grunting and saw that one of Orochimaru's minions was injured badly so they retreated. As soon as they left Sasuke let the static shield collapse as he took in a breath of air. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Are you ok Naruto?" He asked but I was still dizzy and I thought I had imagined wings on his back. Angelic. That's what I'm going to call him… My angel… That was my last thought before I blacked out.

NarutoxSasuke NarutoxSasuke NarutoxSasuke NarutoxSasuke

Hey guys this is a very old book so if it sucks I understand. I mean this book is OLD! Just like vampire dream! I wrote it like, when I was in 6th grade so I had to edit it a lot so if it still sucks then sorry!!


	2. Alert

Sorry Everyone. This story is on hold. I am focusing on my new book "The Crying Killer" Itasasu. Please hold on and if you may comment on this fanfic for it is almost completed… After I am done with Crying Killer book I will be working on, "Your Mine" Well if you disagree with the order tell me. Because after "The Crying Killer" Fanfic I want to know which one you really want me to continue after. So please comment and tell me which one you think should be next.

Ja Ni,

Zen,

Itasasu95


End file.
